


Пятница, 13-е

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [11]
Category: Black Books
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Это мог бы быть обычный день в книжном магазине





	Пятница, 13-е

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №159 фанфикшен

— Что ты делаешь, Мэнни?  
Бернард уставился на висящий на лампе амулет. Судя по абсолютно дешевому пластиковому виду, куплено сие было где-то в лавке Френ. А значит, имело силу ровно никакую. Такие же «амулеты» висели на двери, на окне, на бра и вообще на всех предметах, куда можно было это прицепить.  
— Зачем ты превратил мой магазин в шалаш мусорщика?  
— Ты что, Бернард! Сегодня же пятница, 13-е число! — Мэнни показался в дверях кухни. Вид был у него как раз кстати — воодушевленный на грани паники, на шее висят с десяток всё тех же амулетов, из нагрудного кармана рубашки выглядывает зеркальце, на запястьях целый пучок разноцветных лент, в руках пачка перьев и кружка с молоком.  
Бернард скептически оценил это зрелище и преспокойно сел за свой стол, смахнув с кассового аппарата нелепый платок с петухами. Мэнни тут же подобрал его и вернул на место.  
— Красные петухи защищают от кражи и убытков. Не смей снимать!  
Мэнни нацепил прямо на плащ босса амулет и понёс кружку к окну.  
— А это ещё зачем? Ты решил подкармливать тут паразитов? Будто нам не хватает, той штуки... ну, той, что тапки ворует... и тосты... и ещё, наверное, что-нибудь.  
— Нет, это чтобы задобрить духов. Если зло придет к нам, оно попьёт молоко и ничего нам не сделает.  
Мэнни поставил кружку у двери и обернулся с улыбкой ребёнка, который ждёт прихода Санты.  
— Я не удивлюсь, если магазин спутают с ведьминским притоном, — сделал вывод Бернард. — Даже боюсь поинтересоваться, что ты делаешь на Хэллоуин.  
Реакция поступила незамедлительно. Мэнни вдруг пугливо дёрнулся, трижды плюнул через левое плечо, повернулся через правое, потом снова плюнул, что-то сказал и постучал по полке.  
— А в этот чёрный день я просто провожу под одеялом, не вылезая с кровати. Конечно же, предварительно заперев все двери и окна.  
— И подвал... — добавил Блэк, доставая бутылку вина и пачку готовых блинчиков.  
Мэнни поперхнулся и побледнел. По всей видимости, про подвал он и не вспоминал.  
— Боже, подвал... Бернард, у тебя есть подвал? Здесь, в магазине.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой, доставая штопор. Мэнни расслабленно вздохнул и начал проводить пучком перьев по полкам, что-то приговаривая. Редкие посетители предпочли обходить его стороной.  
Бернард уже наполнил бокал и открыл пачку блинчиков, когда в магазин зашла Френ. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы поставить диагноз, что Блэк и сделал:  
— Что, похмелье?  
Одной рукой Френ держалась за лоб, другой показала неприличный жест соседу по магазину.  
— Бернард, я тебя ненавижу. То пойло было не просто отвратительным. За такое приговаривают к смертной казни. Кто дёрнул меня... Это что, молоко?  
Френ в один присест опустошила всю кружку, игнорируя ошеломлённый взгляд Мэнни.  
— Ооооо, не пила ничего вкуснее! — Френ сняла руку с головы. — Чёрт возьми, Бернард, как тебе удаётся так уходить от проблем? А я ведь уже спланировала свою месть тебе за вчерашнее! Это молоко тебя спасло. Ай, блин, к чёрту всё, пойду, просплюсь.  
Френ удалилась так же внезапно, как и зашла. Бернард мгновение просидел в ожидании, что дверь снова откроется, но нет. Зато Мэнни вновь воодушевился.  
— Вот видишь! Я же говорил, что кружка молока способна отогнать беду! Я же говорил тебе, а ты не верил.  
— Если Френ является мировым Злом, то, несомненно — ты задобрил духов, Мэнни! — Бернард приподнял бокал и залпом выпил содержимое. И тут же выплюнул половину розовым фонтаном.  
Причиной оказались вошедшие посетители — пять одетых в чёрное немолодых дам, в накидках с капюшонами, классических закрытых туфлях, а у одной на руках вдобавок сидел чернющий кот.  
Мэнни замер на месте, прикинувшись восковой фигурой. Дамы продефилировали мимо него, склонились над полкой, где он только что плясал с пучком перьев, сгребли несколько книжек и вернулись к кассе, учтиво бросая взгляды на нелепую салфетку с петухами.  
— За всё 62 фунта, — Блэку хватило бросить взгляд на выбранные книги.  
Одна из дам учтиво протянула две бумажки по 50 фунтов. Пока Бернард отсчитывал сдачу, дамы поспешили удалиться. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, что-то простонав, Мэнни грохнулся в обморок.  
Блэк спрятал деньги под салфетку с петухами.  
— Что ж, возможно, ты в чём-то и прав, Мэнни, но амулеты твои абсолютно бесполезны — это точно.


End file.
